


Down the River

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Background Relationships, Epilogue, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Zelda and Link are platonic joined by destiny soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: Sidon pays Zelda a surprise visit. Sidon is an exceptional listener, and with the stress of rebuilding a broken country, she could use another friend.





	Down the River

Zelda purses her lips, hunched over the desk in her study. She’d long since thrown the shutters open in an attempt at bringing some light into the room, but it still feels stuffy and dark. Almost like a prison, really.

She’d been raised to be a ruler, and people have told her she possesses natural ability, but she can’t help but feel like she’s in far over her head. Rehabilitating the remains of a splintered kingdom is not a task anyone could truly be prepared for.

But Zelda does her best. She takes it day to day. She spends a lot of time reflecting, relying on those she does have. Her white mare, a descendent of her companion of old and a gift from Link, remains a constant comfort.

Sighing, Zelda sets her pen down. She’s been going in circles for hours with no progress to show for it. Perhaps her mare’s gentle eyes and nuzzles will be enough to help untangle her thoughts.

It’s a pleasant spring morning, and Zelda revels in the cool air as she steps outside. She nods to the guard as she walks by. It’s only a five minute walk to the stables, but she takes it slow. The castle staff know by now to give her space during this time of day.

A smile graces her face as soon as she steps inside the stable. Her mare, who she fondly refers to as Cassie, knickers at her excitedly.

Zelda takes off down the river, riding through the rolling meadows that stretch on in front of the castle. Even after all these years, Hyrule is still beautiful. That, at least, hasn’t changed.

She slows Cassie to a stop when after they’ve been riding for a few miles. She leaves the mare to graze so she can lay back in the soft field, contemplating.

Loneliness simmers in her heart, an ever present companion these days. She lets out a puff of air, staring up at the sky. She likes to imagine they’re all with her; the champions, her old mentors, even her father. Time and tragedy has taken that world from her, but sometimes, in quiet moments like these, she can almost feel Daruk’s steady presence at her shoulder, Revali ruffling his feathers as they roll their eyes together, Urbosa’s booming laugh around a fire at night, Mipha’s gentle hand on her arm.

She’d told Link this once and he’d smiled, in a way that was a little too knowing.

An alarmed shriek is all that can pull her from her melancholy thoughts. Zelda jumps to her feet, taking a moment to calm Cassie’s nerves before leading her off toward the sound of the commotion.

There’s a small group of villagers crowded along the river’s edge, watching the water warily.

Zelda leaves Cassie tied to a tree and approaches, drawing her shoulders back.

“I heard a commotion. Are you all okay?”

“Queen Zelda!”

“Stay back! There’s a monster.”

Zelda’s brows furrow in concern. She peers out over the surface, only for a red fin to emerge from beneath the water.

The townsfolk shout in surprise, but Zelda finds herself smiling, crossing her arms. Poor Prince Sidon looks a little helpless, holding up his hands placatingly.

“Greetings! I did not mean to scare you! I’m just passing through to- Oh! Queen Zelda!” He waves at her with both hands, smile showing off his pointed teeth.

The townsfolk still seem wary, but they turn to Zelda with varying degrees of bewilderment. Zelda bites back her smile. It’s rare to see a Zora in these parts in this day and age. It’s not a surprise the villagers don’t know what to make of their guest, especially considering Sidon’s towering stature.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Prince Sidon. I was not made aware you would be journeying this way.”

Sidon beams. He launches himself out of the river, landing gracefully in front of them and spraying all the townsfolk in the process. Zelda shakes her head fondly.

“I thought it might be about time I headed toward these parts. Now that peace has returned, it’s only natural I finally come through to visit our neighbors.”

Zelda barely manages to stop herself from raising an eyebrow. Somehow, she doubts that’s the only reason Sidon has appeared. She doesn’t voice this, instead turning to the crowd of her people.

“There is nothing to worry about, my friends. This is Sidon, Prince of the Zora.”

The townspeople still seem uncertain, but Sidon bows graciously, his tail nearly sweeping against the grass.

“My apologies! It was not my intent to frighten anyone. It slipped my mind that most Hylians haven’t seen a Zora in near a generation.”

The initial apprehension is giving way to curiosity. One particularly bold little girl takes a step forward and offers to shake his hand.

Zelda smiles fondly as Sidon eagerly kneels down to greet her.

“I suppose I should escort you to the castle. We can talk with more privacy there.”

Sidon smiles, nodding eagerly. “You are too gracious, Queen Zelda.”

It’s only when they’re almost within the gates that Sidon bows down, his gaze flitting along the wall. “Is Link here now?”

Zelda manages to maintain her neutral expression. “Not at the moment. Last I heard from him he was somewhere in the mountains out past Rito Village. Something about bowling, I believe.”

Sidon hides it well, but she can tell he’s disappointed. Zelda presses her lips together, trying not to smile. She sincerely doubts Sidon would come all this way, unannounced and alone, for a simple friendly diplomatic meeting.

“Link comes and goes as he pleases. But if I summon him, he will come.”

She’d learned this nearly a year ago, when she’d sent Link an ill-thought out letter admitting how heart-crushingly lonely she felt. A poor gardner was shocked to his wits when Link suddenly materialized in front of him not a day later.

Sidon looks a little surprised at the offer, but shakes his head.

“Oh, no, it’s no emergency. Always nice to see a dear friend, but we wouldn’t want to worry him unnecessarily.”

Zelda nods thoughtfully. From what she knows of Link’s travels, he has rarely spent too long without visiting Zora’s Domain. If he had been away long enough for Sidon to come looking, something must have happened.

That was a matter for a later time. Now she graciously leads Sidon into the castle. Her maids try and fail miserably not to gape at him. She can’t really blame them. Sidon has to crouch just to enter several of the rooms.

“Would you like a room in the north towers? I can have the beds made.”

Sidon shakes his head. “That’s kind of you to offer, Queen Zelda, but I will be quite happy simply to spend my nights in the river.”

Ah. Zelda makes a mental note to consider that later. Zoras prefer to spend their nights in the water. Perhaps she should consider installing some kind of swimming pool inside the castle grounds, for future diplomatic visits. It can hardly seem appropriate to lack the proper lodgings for her guest.

“It’s no trouble for me, your highness,” Sidon assures, as if reading her mind. “I prefer sleeping beneath the stars and the waters keep me close to my homeland.”

Zelda is then interrupted by her furious assistant, demanding to know where she went and if she knows she’s a few minutes from missing a meeting. It takes him a solid couple of seconds to even notice the giant Zora prince beside her. After, she’s whisked away with assurances that her and Sidon will speak more later.

The first day of Sidon’s stay is spent in a flurry of activity. All of Zelda’s advisors are anxious to meet with him, so they get nary a moment alone. Sidon is an easy guest to have around, and the villagers have already warmed up to him. Once, Zelda looks out her window to see him splashing with several of the children in the nearby ponds.

“Your people are wonderful,” Sidon tells her, that night. His eyes are kind, as he sits in a chair across from her desk. “I come here and spook them, and yet they welcome me mere hours later. You are lucky indeed.”

Zelda shifts, looking down at her notes. They’ve finally found a moment to sit down and talk, yet she can’t think quite what to say to that.

“Yes. They are good people. They’re survivors.”

“As is their queen.”

Zelda shifts, taking in a shaky breath. “Can I ask you a question, Prince Sidon?”

Sidon’s tail flicks curiously. “Of course.”

“How does one lead a kingdom?”

Sidon blinks, leaning forward. “I’m afraid you have more experience in that then me. And from what I heard, you are greatly beloved by your people.”

“Yes, I know,” Zelda replies softly, staring down at her hands. “And yet you have had more than a hundred years to learn. I was hardly prepared for this. And I feel as if I never know if I am making the right choice.”

Sidon sighs, his face softening. “My father has tried to teach me many things. But what I have learned most of all is that you can never really know what is right. You just have to do your best. And you have done exceptionally well.”

Trembling, Zelda drops her face into her hands. “They all believe in me. They say they love me. But I do not know what I’m doing. I don’t know any of them, not truly. They were all born during a time I didn’t really live through. I am a transplant from a hundred years ago. How can I-?” She stops herself, suddenly feeling foolish. Burdening Prince Sidon with this is hardly fair. “I’m sorry-”

“Zelda,” Sidon interrupts, voice kind. “I have shown up unannounced to take advantage of your hospitality. You should not apologize for wanting someone to talk to.”

He reaches across, setting a large hand atop Zelda’s. “I’m afraid I cannot understand everything of your plight. But I can offer my ear, if nothing else.”

Zelda takes another shaky breath, shaking her head. “It’s alright, it’s only-” She sniffles, rubbing at her eyes. Beyond Link, she has had no one to talk to about this. And Link isn’t always the best at having these sorts of conversations. “Do you remember much of your sister?”

Sidon quirks his head. “Some. Not as much as I would like. I was very young, back then. I miss her though, every day.”

Wiping at her eyes, Zelda nervously squeezes his hand. “Me too.”

Sidon nods, patiently waiting for her to continue.

“My friends,” Zelda starts, lips shaking, “-they’re all gone. Aside from Link, no one knows me. Not in the way you can know someone you have loved for years. My people, they have so much faith in me. But I am but a story to them, a legend, a hero. Not a person. Sometimes, when Link is away, I feel like I am entirely alone, even when I am surrounded by people who look at me as if I hung the sun in the sky.”

A silence settles between them with these words, as Sidon considers his reply. Zelda isn’t expecting him to have any novel advice. He cannot bring back her friends or erase the past 100 years of her Kingdom’s sorry history. But offering his ear, it’s the greatest gift he can give.

“There is not much I can say to offer comfort in that, though I wish there was,” Sidon finally says, sadly. “But I hope you know you are always welcome in Zora’s Domain. I’m sure my father would be happy to speak with you about anything you are worried about. Or if I can offer my aid, I am only a day’s swim away. We are old friends after all, though I was but a child when we first met.”

Zelda blinks repeatedly before standing up and leaning over the desk to hug him, burying her face in his chest. She lets out a surprised laugh as Sidon scrambles around to hug her closer, lifting her nearly off her feet. Link had been right. Zoras give fantastic hugs.

“Thank you…” she mumbles. “I know- I mean-”

Sidon hushes her, rubbing her back. “It’s alright, Zelda. I’m glad to.”

* * *

Sidon spends the next four days at Hyrule Castle, splitting his time between entertaining the town children and meeting with Zelda in her free time. It’s nice to have him around, but she can tell he is getting restless. He had gladly listened to her troubles, and though he has not offered up his own, she supposes the least she could do is offer her own ear.

She finds him resting along the shallow creek beds, staring up at the sky. It’s growing dark out, the town children having returned home for their suppers. Zelda has only just managed to sneak away, eager to get a little fresh air.

“Prince Sidon,” she calls, falling to sit cross-legged on the edge of the creek.

Sidon turns to her, an easy smile on his face. “Managed to sneak away from the hordes, I see.”

Zelda makes a face. “Actually, I wanted to speak to you. You still haven’t told me why you actually made the journey here on your own,” she says, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Zoras can’t blush like Hylians, but Zelda thinks that’s what Sidon does as he sinks into the water.

“Has my father sent word? He probably is not overly happy with me,” Sidon laughs, a little sheepish. “I didn’t actually tell him I was coming here.”

Zelda smirks. “I haven’t heard from him, though I’m sure it is a matter of time. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t wish to. But I wanted to let you know I’m here.”

Sidon looks incredibly touched by this. He swims over, leaning his head against the edge of the river, eyes shining.

“You don’t need to worry yourself with my petty problems, Zelda. I can assure you they are not as grand as yours.”

Zelda snorts, resting her chin on her knees. “I could use some distraction.”

Fidgeting, Sidon scratches at his chin. “Well. I know that I should go back home. It is foolish to leave my father for so long. And yet, I only wanted to speak to-”

“Link,” Zelda finishes, trying not to look too pleased with herself when Sidon nearly jumps out of the water. “I’m sorry to say this, but you’ve been hardly subtle.”

“Link did mention your perceptiveness,” Sidon sighs. “Can I ask something of you?”

“Anything.”

“When Link does return, tell him that I am sorry.” Sidon’s eyes are pleading. He hangs his head before she can get a good look at his face.

Zelda purses her lips. “Did something happen between you?”

“I’m not sure,” Sidon replies. “But I know I must have done _something_. Weeks ago, Link left abruptly after my father’s year-end feast. He would hardly look at me. And he has not returned since. I do not know what happened, and I was hoping to-” At this, Sidon shrugs. “I was hoping to learn how to make it right.”

“I will pass on the message if it comes to it,” Zelda replies, scooting a little closer to the edge of the water. “But I wouldn’t let it worry you too much. Link can be… hard to understand sometimes. I doubt he knows he worried you at all. I’m sure he would be stricken with guilt to hear it.”

Sidon shakes his head, looking deep in thought. “That is not what I want at all,” he says, uncharacteristically timid. “No, it is just. I fear I-”

He sighs, going silent for a few beats.

“Sidon?”

“Can you tell me anything of Hylian courtship rituals?” he blurts.

Zelda has to stop herself from choking on a laugh. She brings up a hand to suppress the giggle that does escape.

“Zelda! This is a serious matter,” Sidon implores. If he weren’t a giant royal prince, Zelda might say he were pouting.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda replies, not feeling sorry at at all. She snorts again, ignoring his wounded look. “No, really, I am. It is just- I’m afraid I’m not the best person to ask. My life has never afforded much time for any courtship rituals.”

Sidon tries not to look disappointed.

“But if it makes you feel any better, the only person who knows less than I is surely our dear Link.” She laughs again at Sidon’s helpless expression.

Of course, Sidon is not the first to fall for Link. He caught the eye of many a Hylian when they traveled together all those years ago. Unfortunately, Link has a bit of an oblivious streak. Mipha’s love had been clear as day, but Link had never shown sign he was in any way aware of it.

There was a time when Zelda herself fancied herself in love with him. She loves him still. But she could not have known at the time that what she felt was the love between two people whose very souls are intertwined by ancient prophecy and fate. It is an endearing, ever-present love, perhaps more powerful than the love she could feel for anyone else.

And yet, when Sidon sits before her all but admitting his interest, she does not feel any jealousy. Her heart only sings with joy for her hero, her best friend. He deserves every happiness.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Sidon asks. He looks lost, still. “You think he’ll talk to me again?”

“I can never predict what Link will do, not for certain,” Zelda admits. “But I know he cares for you dearly. Sometimes he needs time or space to think things through. But he has always returned.”

Sidon hums softly, seeming unconvinced. They sit together in silence for a while, listening to the crickets chirp in the distance.

* * *

The next day Zelda awakens a half-hour before sunrise, roused by a familiar pull in her heart. She races to her window, knowing what she will find there even before she throws the shutter open.

There’s a rider far out in the distance, just visible with the early light. Zelda smiles, and races to get ready, throwing on a day gown without thinking of it.

She runs through the castle toward the entrance, ignoring the servants who call out to her. She makes it to the gates at the same time Link rides through them. He looks windblown and tired, but there’s a splitting grin on his face when he meets her eyes.

“Link!” Zelda calls, voice shaky. He runs to her and she meets him halfway, burying her face in his shoulder. “Welcome home.”

Zelda wants to say more, but her hero’s body has gone suddenly stiff. She doesn’t have to guess at what she’ll find when she glances over her shoulder.

“Greetings!” Sidon calls, waving his arms above his head.

Link looks bewildered to find Sidon there, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot.

“Sidon has been visiting for the week,” Zelda explains. “Diplomatic meetings.”

If Link were less shocked, he might question why Zelda looks so amused.

“It’s great to see you again, my friend!” Sidon says, bravado trying to hide his nerves. “It’s been some time. I’ve missed you.”

Link blinks; once, twice, and then, inexplicably, glances at Zelda. Zelda only smiles at him, and offers a subtle nod.

This seems to be all Link needs. He stares up at the prince before moving his hand to point at his chin and then to Sidon.

‘I missed you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, and decided to polish it up and post it now. I adore Breath of the Wild with all my heart. Zelda is best girl and I feel like she and Prince Sidon should be friends.
> 
> There's another chapter, but I'm not sure if I like this on its own or not. Let me know what you thought and maybe I'll try to polish it up.
> 
> If you wanna chat, feel free to hit me up on tumblr at hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com


End file.
